


Bring It Out

by Valemora



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valemora/pseuds/Valemora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need to kill a friend to bring a friend back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It Out

It is easier than they thought. And at the same time somewhat much harder.

Feynriel agrees to play his role and pretend to be in trouble with demons once again even without throwing one of his favorite fits (bless Isabela, her magnificent bosom and half-elvhen puberty). Lying to Anders is a much more difficult task – it's not that he's hard to deceive, more on the contrary, but Hawke hates lies, hates all of this, and most of all he hates that stupid spirit who was too fucking proud to assume that he could be tempted.

When Hawke falls asleep that evening, he hears the voices in the Fade, voices that promise him help and strength. For Justice is a very powerful spirit, and Anders' rage made him even stronger. Hawke also promises them a lot of things if they don't stop pestering him, and demons just laugh at his threats but leave him alone.

This time it is Merrill who is performing the ritual, not Marethari, but it still goes very smoothly. The Fade is blurred and... well, faded, yet there is one bright thing.

They all involuntarily step back from Jus... No. Not Justice any more. The _thing_ is glowing, and the familiar blue light is mixed and intertwined with angry orange flames, also disturbingly familiar.

Vengeance is definitely not blind, unlike people usually say. He sees their battle stances and makes a low, guttural, rage-demonish growl.

They have never fought demons without their healer before, and even with Anders it was a truly painful experience.

They have never fought spirits before at all. They know that Justice can rip a Qunari in halves with his bare hands.

They attack.

Fenris is also glowing and deadly, his snarls are even more predatory than the ones of Vengeance, his broadsword is made of fine dwarven steel instead of the simple wood of the staff that Vengeance is wielding.

He still loses.

He still loses, and Vengeance brushes off Hawke's entropy hexes like dust and rips off Fenris' shoulder, snapping the bones like fucking _straws_ and laughing wildly. He still looks too much like Anders, and when he licks Fenris' blood mixed with lyrium spilled from torn markings off his fingers, lids heavy, sucking on them and moaning in a practically obscene way, Hawke nearly vomits.

Yet lyrium fetish helps them, for Isabela slips from the shadows and buries her daggers right in the back of the demon. He roars and turns terrifyingly fast, grasps her neck and lifts her in the air, strangling her like a kitten (oh, Anders would _never_ ), but Fenris, all bloody and torn and how the fuck is he still alive and fighting, he slams into Vengeance and makes him stagger and release half-conscious Isabela. That is when Hawke finishes casting the spell and brings down on him the Maker's Hammer, smashing the demon to the ground, and Fenris does his magical fisting thing, and Isabela sticks her daggers right in the head of the demon, and Hawke fries him with a fireball, and then they do it again, and again, and finally stop, and Hawke vomits after all and prays that they didn't make a horrible mistake and Anders is safe and not tranquil, while Fenris passes out, disappearing from the sight, and everything is such a bloody, charred mess that even Isabela looks a bit ill and turns away.

Then they come back, and Anders is angry, really angry, he yells, smashes things and calls them traitors and murderers, so he is definitely not tranquil - and then he breaks down and starts to cry. Isabela hugs him and murmurs something soft, but Hawke feels that everything is going to be all right.

And it is. It turns out that Anders, the real one, is really funny and a bit reckless and sometimes acts too young for his real age, that he can't hold his liquor but can do a really nice shimmy (dancing on the table practically half-naked and making Fenris, of all the people, blush and look and... oh, no, that is not what Hawke is thinking because _come_ _on_ , Maker, you cannot have such wicked sense of humor, it's too creepy for someone who has supposedly created this world, though some things really start to make sense that way, but Hawke still wants to cry and hide his face in Isabela's bosom hoping she would soothe him as well, for she is a generous woman, hey).

And he still hates templars and runs the clinic and helps to smuggle mages from the Gallows, but now he is not bitter and snarling about it, he sleeps and eats better and makes potions and salves for sale as well and buys somewhere a set of really nice robes, all silk and feathers, and then one day they come to his clinic and he introduces them to Bann Furrpurr, who is solemnly chewing on the feathers of Anders' robes and pays little to none attention to cooing Merrill who, of course, adores kittens, especially grey ones, but Bann Furrpurr is really adorable - even Fenris plays with him, gets pounced on and scratched a bit. But Anders just laughs and takes Fenris' hand despite all the protests and spluttering, smiling but firm as if he is dealing with a moody cat, and heals it, and oh p-uh-lease why is this Garrett's life, it's too illogical to be true.

But then Anders makes another joke, and he sees Fenris' lips curl into light smile as if he cannot stop himself, and Isabela chuckles behind him and murmurs quietly "it is so sweet, don't you think?", so Garrett just rolls his eyes and let Maker have His fun, because... well, it really is.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, my English is not great and I like "and"s too much. Guilty as charged. :3 Still, I hope you had fun reading this!


End file.
